The use of optical scanning systems in grocery stores, as well as other retail establishments, has increased greatly in the recent past. The use of these scanners has improved the efficiency and overall reliability of the checkout and payment operations of grocery stores. The Universal Product Code (UPC) scannable indicia printed onto the label of the articles to be purchased has permitted an optical scanner to be interconnected with a host computer so to keep track of the products and articles purchased, as well as to record and total the price.
Many manufacturers find it desirable to promote the sale of their products by distributing premium coupons to the interested public. The distributed premium coupons have heretofore been separate from the related products and it has been necessary for the checkout personnel to review the purchased articles to ascertain that the products for which the premiums are to be paid have, in fact, been purchased. This review is necessary because premium coupons normally have a dealer redemption return portion which must be returned to the manufacturer in order that the grocery store or retail establishment may claim the premium which has already been deducted from the price paid by the purchaser. This separate review can delay the speed of the checkout with the result that additional checkout personnel and scanners are necessary. Additionally, it is not unknown for the checkout personnel to permit the use of a premium coupon when, in fact, the related goods have not been purchased. Consequently, a new and unique UPC scannable coupon is necessary in order to overcome the above outlined problems.
It is known from Wilson, No. 3,211,470, to provide a UPC scannable coupon which is integral with the label or wrapper of the article to be purchased. The UPC scannable coupon of Wilson must be separated from the label without tearing the label so that the purchaser will be able to identify the goods purchased.
It is known from Schechter, No. 4,010,964, to provide a plurality of premium coupons which may have UPC scannable indicia thereon. The coupons of Schechter are not attachable to the product to be purchased and it is necessary for the checkout personnel to individually review each of the coupons of Schechter in order to ascertain that the related goods have been purchased.
It is known from Small, No. 1,239,977, to provide a two-piece coupon which has a first portion attachable to an article and a second interconnected removable portion which is in an overlying relationship with the first portion.
In view of the above, a new and unique UPC scannable coupon which is adapted for being attached by the ultimate consumer in a pre-oriented relationship so that the scannable indicia may be scanned while the dealer redemption report return portion may be separated therefrom and thus eliminating manual review is necessary. The present invention provides such a consumer attached pre-oriented scannable coupon which may be used in combination with an article to be purchased and an optical scanner system.